


In pieces

by MyLadyDay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Post Junkenstein's Revenge, Reunions, Werewolf Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: "I'm on a job," Jesse said, knowing honesty was the only way to go. Who would he lie to anyway, all the way out there. "I was told this town is haunted and that people are scared whatever's haunting Adlerbrunn is gonna come down and haunt them too."Unexpectedly, Hanzo laughed.Jesse imagined it would have been loud, had he been used to speaking or laughing out loud, but from what he'd gathered in the short while since he arrived, Hanzo had been alone for a long time.





	1. Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the McHanzo Big Bang! My partner is saltychihuahua, who made this amazing title page: http://saltychihuahua.tumblr.com/post/172124965633/title-page-for-the-wonderful-talented-incredibly
> 
> Check out the other entries posted so far in the #mchanzo big bang tag on tumblr ^^

The forest was made of his nightmares and memories of a battle long since lost, no matter how recent it still felt. It was made of spilled blood and the electric crackle of broken down zomnics, and the laughter of a madman that carried through the night, that echoed around them until the defeat was an absolute certainty. It was made of horror and darkness, and an ever growing uncertainty about their own survival at the end of that ordeal.

But it wasn't night this time, and the forest floor wasn't covered by bodies of villagers and zomnics alike, lying in pools of blood and oil. There were no torches strewn about the forest floor, some extinguished in the blood, some still lighting the way towards the heart of the mayhem. There were no sparks and metal parts tangled in the grass, no mechanic limbs and weapons to trip over.

Well, Jesse was sure some of those things could still be found, but the thick blanket of snow did a good job hiding it all from him. It didn't matter really, he still remembered it more than well enough, the images still morbidly fresh if he tried calling them to mind. Being in that forest again didn't give him much choice at the moment, calling all of it back all the same, whether he liked it or not.

But the morning light reflected off every snow covered surface, almost blinding Jesse, but thankfully also dragging him out of his memories and back into the present. The glare of sunlight amplified by the intact snow, and the bitter cold against his cheeks both served to ground him in the moment. To remind him why he'd returned, despite vowing he never would, and what he was doing.

The purpose of the visit was a much different one, something he was incredibly glad about, but it was still not enough to completely distract from the past.

Still, the laughter was not going away, echoing in his ears no matter how much he wished it away. He also wished his hand didn't shake as much as it did, when he pulled out a cigar and a match to light it, blaming it on the cold in the sanctity of his own mind. There was no one else to convince but himself at the moment, as absurd as it may have been, but he needed to reassure himself before stepping closer to the town.

Even if it meant lying to himself.

There was no one there to call him out on the lies though, no one to see through his bullshit and to point out that the fear he felt from being back there was unbelievably real. Eichenwalde was the beginning of the nightmares and the darkness, but it was far from the end.

And yet it dared to look so innocent and peaceful in that moment, covered in untouched snow, glistening in the light and highlighting the bare trees that did nothing to shield him from the glare.

He started walking through the clearing that stopped him dead in his tracks and brought back all the images he did his best to forget through the years, knowing that the creek was just beyond the trees on the other side. The town wasn't far from where he stood, but walking was pretty difficult with all the snow and his progress was much slower than anticipated.

It was barely mid morning and Jesse was already bone tired, both from the walk and the slew of memories he really didn't want to relive deciding to bother him. At least he had the well known warmth of his cigar to hang on to.

Only the determination to see this job through as soon as possible made him push through the exhaustion and the snow, through the clearing and once again into the trees where at least he had some cover from the unnaturally bright winter morning. He made straight for the creek, knowing he'd have a much easier time walking along or even in it, than across the forest floor covered in hidden tree roots hiding under the soft snow. His boots weren't exactly idea for the weather, but they'd have to do for now.

He just hoped that he'd find nothing unusual in town, allowing him to return to civilization and put this place behind him again. Hopefully for good this time.

It was supposed to be for good last time too, but he had no one but himself to blame for giving in and returning there.

The creek was right where he remembered, hidden under a thin layer of ice and completely unassuming, befitting of the general silence of the forest. If he strained his ears, he could hear it under the ice, alive and undisturbed by things that came to pass there.

He stopped on the rocks just next to the creek for just a moment, where snow melted at the touch of water, taking a deep drag of smoke and enjoying the silence, before he broke the ice with a loud crack that echoed through the forest. If there was really someone there, they undoubtedly heard him.

But if there actually was someone or something haunting these woods and the abandoned town in the heart of it, Jesse's presence was already known, he had no doubts about it.

If the stories he was told were true, something inhabited this area after the battle that drove everyone to leave their homes in Eichenwalde, something made this its territory, and that something protected it fiercely. Whether those stories were true or not, he couldn't tell just yet, but if they were, that something would know whenever a stranger stepped foot within the territory.

So he could only conclude that he still wasn't in that territory, or there was nothing living here after all. He wasn't sure which of those he'd prefer, now that he was already here with all those memories stirred up and almost alive in front of his eyes. The trouble shouldn't be for nothing in the end, as far as he was concerned.

With that thought he started walking down the creek, breaking the layer of ice with each step, almost getting lost in the sound of it. The rhythmic sound of his steps cracking through the ice, then splashing in the water was becoming a melody the further he went, broken only with the occasional inhale then exhale of smoke, and the burning sizzle of the cigar. Enough to lull him into a sense of calm, to distract him from the nagging of his senses or his surroundings so he may walk through the forest without constantly seeing the destruction and violence with each step.

It took him far too long to recognize that as the mistake it was.

In a different situation, he wouldn't have been this stupid. This place though, with its memories and nightmares and horrors, had the worst effect on him and how he handled himself on a job like this. Usually always aware of his surroundings and in perfect control of his senses, Jesse found himself blissfully unaware for too long, unable to immediately realize he was no longer alone.

It was the little things that gave it away. The soft, barely recognizable crunching of fresh snow heard in a pattern, the absolute silence beyond the rapid movement of water underfoot now that he'd stopped in the middle of his trail and could listen to his surroundings. There were no birds, no sounds beyond the water, just a vague sense of a presence near him.

The sound of steps in the snow was gone as soon as Jesse had stopped.

He stood in the water, letting it move past his boots, aware that the hem of his coat was wet and getting heavier the longer he walked. But he did nothing just yet, save for bringing the cigar to his lips again and taking one last drag from him. No attack came, even though he'd been defenseless and unaware for Lord knows how long, so a couple of moments more didn't mean much.

The cigar was flicked into the snow bank next to him a moment later, and Jesse followed it with his eyes, waiting for the smoke to die out. Whatever it was out there, it didn't seem to be in a hurry, and he wasn't about to make any sudden movements either.

So he looked around slowly, carefully under the safety of the brim of his hat, moving in a calculated way that made him seem as non threatening as possible. There was nothing around him, not as far as he could see, just the vast pure whiteness of the snow between the trees.

A moment of doubt, in his senses and his skills and his sanity, before he saw them. Two eyes, big and bright yellow stared at him with unwavering attention, freezing him in place before he looked at the rest of the wolf. Its fur was so white, it almost blended into the snow all around them, camouflaged almost seamlessly unless one were to seek it out.

But it was the fact that this creature towered over him that cut off the ability to move.

It was not a regular wolf by any means, and it was far from the first wolf Jesse had seen, but it was much bigger than any of them. It was much bigger than Jesse himself when he shifted, and that should have made him turn around and walk away, as far from that forest as possible.

At the same time, there was something so intimately familiar about the eyes and the scrutiny the wolf observed him with that made it impossible to walk away.

His curiosity grew, past the general wondering if some of Junkenstein's minions returned to haunt the castle that made him accept the job in the first place. Now he genuinely wanted to know who this was. The fact that he was still alive gave him hope that he may actually get some answers.

But the wolf just stared, offering nothing but its full and undivided attention.

It's been years since Jesse was observed like that, and his thoughts strayed back years ago. He could have sworn he was back on the ramparts, breathing heavily as another zomnic shorted out and clattered in front of him. A moment of peace before another wave came, when he felt eyes on him, burning into the back of his neck.

The moment he turned towards the castle door was seared into his memory, his gaze falling to the Alchemist first, but she was focused on the Soldier as she'd been the entire time. So he'd looked up, to the small platform next to the door. The Archer was watching him, silent and menacing.

Intriguing, as far as Jesse was concerned.

Jesse was standing too far to read anything in his eyes, or on his face, but the moment, because it had been a moment, ended swiftly with an arrow whistling past his ear and the heavy sound of a metal body falling to the ground. He'd let himself get distracted, took his eyes off the enemy and turned his back on them, just to look at the Archer, and almost lost his life for it. Such a stupid thing to do, and yet he did it again, he let himself be lost in a memory, one of the few good ones for the worst night of his life, when faced with a beast that could probably take him out before he even managed to shift.

But the beast wasn't standing there, once his eyes came into focus again. The wolf was moving along the creek in the same direction Jesse was going, its movements calculated and careful, not too sudden. It moved like it didn't want to startled Jesse, which was an absurd thing to think.

And yet Jesse made eye contact again, and he felt he was being beckoned, asked to follow along the creek and towards town like he'd intended.

The walk was almost as quiet as it had been before - for such a big creature, this wolf moved without a sound, as if it was light as a feather and meant to completely disappear. Something its size didn't suggest was possible, and yet Jesse didn't hear it sneak up on him at all.

He couldn't tell if that said more about him or the wolf, but it swiftly became a question easily disregarded as they broke through the tree line and stepped onto what was once a cobbled street of Adlersbrunn. It lay covered in snow, but Jesse recognized this spot. This was where he entered the town last time as well, just behind the tavern that was now empty, devoid of life and warmth.

There was no time to dwell as the wolf kept walking, between the ruins of buildings and up the street, leaving no time for memories. He was only allowed a flash of a memory, of torches lining the streets, illuminating the countless posters covering almost every available surface.

 _Beware the monster_ they said.

Some of them, at least in pieces, survived the elements through the years, and Jesse could still see bits of paper. Words here and pictures there, almost as terrifying as they'd been last time.

But again, he didn't dwell. The wolf was getting away, and wallowing in memories was far from what he wanted to do at the moment. He hadn't walked this far just to remind himself of things he'd much rather forget.

There was no helping it though, the memories flooding back without his consent.

Memories of zomnics in the streets, the mindlessness of their movements almost terrifying when one had the knowledge that they carried destruction. Memories of doctor Junkenstein and his laughter, and his curses and threats, echoing louder between the stone walls of the town than they had in the forest. Memories of the screams and the violent roaring of explosives the mad doctor sent out through the streets from where he was holed up in his lab.

Memories of the fear, thick and nearly tangible through the entirety of Adlersbrunn.

The wolf had no care for it though, continuing the trek up the street, leaving Jesse no other option but to follow. He was unsure what he would do when they reached a destination, but there was nothing he could do about that, not before he even knew what their destination was. There was an idea, an educated guess as to where they could be going, but he refused to make that guess, opting instead for following almost blindly.

There were eyes observing them as they passed, from dark corners and abandoned buildings, but Jesse could tell they were not human. His senses were sharp now, his focus on his surroundings so he wouldn't be blindsided again, and he could tell there were wolves around them. Other creatures as well, but mostly wolves, curious about him, but too afraid of his guide to move out into the open.

Not that he'd ever had issues with wolves before.

But even knowing they were not alone, Jesse couldn't focus on that. His eyes went over as much as possible, taking in every building they passed as if he were seeing it all for the first time. In a way, he was.

It looked so much different in daylight, with snow in the street, hiding all the ugly broken reminders of what exactly happened there. He sincerely doubted anyone bothered moving the zomnics from the streets, not with how hastily the townspeople left, barely escaping with their lives, let alone anything else. No one lived there anymore, and no one cared what was left lying in the streets.

Maybe he should have cared, before leaving. Then again, maybe they shouldn't have left as hastily as they had. But that was a thought that had long since become redundant. There was no changing what had happened, or how it ended. They were dealt a heavy defeat, and getting out with their lives was the only minor victory left.

The remains of their battle were hidden now, covered in snow and rubble and most likely time itself.

Even he did his best to forget, unsuccessfully so given that he couldn't shake the memories now, enough so that he couldn't focus on the present for long. Yet he mustered enough presence of mind to realize he was alone again, his guide vanished as swiftly as he'd appeared.

The sense of panic that enveloped him was sudden, but not surprising.

He almost expected Junkenstein's monster to appear before him, with its horribly loud breathing and unsettling rasp of a voice. Nothing happened though, as he stood there in the snow, waiting for disaster. Nothing approached him, nothing attacked. Nothing made a sound.

He was all alone, surrounded by dead silence. The town, just like the forest, was more peaceful than it had a right to be.

But Jesse had a job to do. He was there with a purpose, and that purpose didn't involve getting lost in memories and nightmares during his waking hours. It didn't involve losing focus. He was better than this, better than the fear of something long finished that he could no longer change. They'd lost that battle, but they got out with their lives. That was enough for him.

There was an abandoned inn nearby, if memory served, and Jesse made his way towards it with the sole purpose of leaving his clothes and weapons somewhere even remotely safe when he shifted. Leaving them in the open would most likely be a bad idea, even in an abandoned place like this.

The inn was just where he remembered, but looking like it was last used a lifetime ago. It provided enough shelter for him to find a back room that still had an almost working door, where he took his coat and boots off. There was no warmth or protection from the cold in there, but he had to strip everything but his hat to make sure he could shift without destroying anything he might need for his journey back.

The lack of warmth was only a temporary problem, but it was hard to shake the biting cold while he still felt it. He did his best to strip as fast as possible, but his hands were still shaking and his clothes came in many layers in an attempt to keep the winter away. There was no helping it, until he could finally breathe in and will himself away.

He shed himself of the thought of his human form, of the skin that was defenseless against the elements and the senses that were dull compared to what he knew they could be. He let go of the fears and weaknesses and the terrors he carried in his memories, willing himself into something more simple instead.

Being a wolf was easy. Remaining himself inside that wolf was a bit more difficult.

He'd learned how to do it, how to hold onto himself, but let go of anything he didn't need. The fears and wants and worries that had no meaning to a wolf. What had meaning was the scent he could pick up, telling him where to go to find the beast that led him there. His senses were heightened after the change, almost overwhelmingly so after relying on his human sense for a while, but Jesse didn't let that hold him back.

He was out in the street almost immediately, his nose seeking out a very easily recognizable scent in the cold air. The fur helped keep the chill away, but his nose still burned with how freezing it was outside. It didn't stop him from finding what he was looking for, but it was a nuisance nonetheless.

The scent led him further up the street, past the hunting lodge and up the hill towards the castle. He was afraid that's where he'd have to go, but tried his best not to think about it. The fear seemed unreal now, and he trudged through the snow, sniffing their air as he went just to be safe.

Only after he passed the ramparts, did he remember the Reaper. This memory felt different, dulled by the fact he wasn't human at the moment, and it was freeing. There was no fear now, no ugly guilt about the way things ended, just a memory that barely felt like it belonged to him. He stopped for a moment, to glance up at the platform the Reaper appeared on for the first time, materializing from the night itself.

The balcony next to it, the one that led to doctor Junkenstein's rooms, was charred and destroyed, the state of it visible even through the snow. The wooden cart still lay in the middle of the street under it, or at least Jesse assumed it did, because the pile of snow was bigger right where it had been. He looked at it for a moment longer, remembering all the minions coming out of the building Junkenstein had lived in, ticking away towards the castle doors until they exploded.

Only then did he turn towards the castle, saying still for a while further, as he took in the hole that was once a doorway. The wood of the door was long gone, the castle's defenses falling when the four of them were no longer able to keep wave after wave of minions at bay. It felt cowardly to run back then, but in hind sight, Jesse knew they did the right thing. At least they'd held the door long enough for most of the townspeople to run away.

Slowly, Jesse made his way towards the castle. It was incredibly ominous the way it was, dark and silent, with the front gates broken down and laying somewhere in the snow. Once upon a time, it must have been a glorious sight. Even half in ruin as it was, the castle looked incredible on top of the hill, looking down at the town of Adlersbrunn and the forest surrounding it.

He glanced up on instinct, immediately spotting the small platform the Archer used as his perch. The wall above it was scorched from all the explosives some of the zomnics were firing at them during the attack. And yet the Archer stayed up there, despite the danger, right up until it was time for them to leave.

Jesse knew he'd never forget their escape. Not because of the danger, or the death looming over time. Still fresh in his mind was the moment the Alchemist called for a retreat, throwing her last vial of poison at the monster's feet. The Archer dropped down from his perch, waiting in front of the castle door until Jesse made it there from the ramparts, watching the wave of zomnics approaching them. He was eerily silent, but Jesse felt something about him, a sort of electricity, a charge in the air for a moment as he stepped next to the three of them.

And them the Archer chanted something, loud and angry sounding, and the air crackled around them. It took him years to reconcile what happened in that moment, because adrenaline was running high and they'd almost died, so imagining things wasn't that surprising. But Jesse had come to realize that what he'd seen actually happened.

Two dragons, bright and blue and made of electricity curled out of the Archer's bow, rushing towards the zomnics like a menacing wave. The sound ripping through the air reminded Jesse of the creaking of a wooden ship trapped in a deadly storm, but he had no time to dwell on it as he was pulled along into the castle. Lord Adlerbrunn told them how to escape through the castle, if there was a need for that, and after the dragons were let loose, none of them looked back. 

The scent he was following grew stronger the closer he got to the castle, telling him the wolf definitely spent a lot of time in there. Still, the castle itself was enormous, filled with this scent he was trying to track. Sure, it was stronger in some places, but it already seemed like an incredibly difficult task ahead.

He hadn't even seen the entire castle last time, so navigating it wasn't an easy task. The halls all looked the same, bare rock and dust, the only thing changing was the intensity of the scent he was following.

There was no hurry, and Jesse allowed himself a while to look around the castle to see just how much it's changed since last time. From that majestic building full of warmth and rich tapestries and thick carpets, it had been reduced to an empty dark shell. Still grand, still big enough to get lost in, but without the character is held before.

Some of the rooms he passed by were stripped bare, covered in dust and broken furniture. Others still had intact doors, looking like the hadn't been opened in years and blocked by stones or random growth that started breaking through the walls.

It gave the place a different sort of character, a bit of charm and hope that there can still be life there despite everything. But it didn't help Jesse at the moment, when he needed to find someone who'd passed by recently, and yet he was only coming across parts of the castle that hadn't been touched in years. He walked on though, sniffing the cold musty air, picking out the scent of the other wolf with ease.

The wolf had passed through the entire castle at some point, almost every crevice filled with the same scent, sometimes stronger, sometimes weaker, but always present without fail. It must have lived here for years already, for the entire place to be wrapped up in its presence.

One of the trails led him to the throne room, something Jesse hadn't realized until he was there, facing the empty throne. It looks so grand now, empty as it was, but Jesse could still remember the first time he'd been there, when Lord Adlerbrunn sat in it, towering over the chair he sat on, and everyone in the room.

He had been a big man with an even bigger personality, and Jesse couldn't help the wave of grief that passed him every time he thought of the Lord and his will to protect his people. Most of them managed to escape, but Jesse knew to the Lord it was a crushing defeat all the same because some died that night.

The crown sat on the empty throne, covered in dust and cobwebs, a dull reminder of what this place had once been. It looked to be left there with a purpose, while everything else was stripped from the room. The more Jesse thought about it, the more he realized there were many things missing through the castle.

Broken items and pieces of furniture were left behind, but there were obvious empty spots around this room, like many others he'd seen earlier, where something was missing. Tapestries that left a pale mark on the stone walls, but couldn't be seen lying around or carpets taken after the dust had settled, leaving an imprint on the floor where dust had started gathering more recently.

Jesse couldn't imagine a wolf would have much need for carpets or tapestries, though.

But he left the throne room, and memories of Lord Adlerbrunn, behind before following the next trail he picked up. He could have been done already, but a part of him was curious about this place as well. What became of it in the years since their escape, how badly it had been mistreated by the elements and time and the overwhelming nature that surrounded it. He was sure that soon, no one will remember this place existed. It would be swallowed up by the forest, in this little world of its own, forgotten by anyone on the outside.

And maybe it was for the best.

He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to return to a place that had borne so many nightmares and so much horror. Hell, he'd only been that for a few days before and it was still difficult to return knowing first hand what had happened there.

But that was just a dull ache now, his wolf senses more preoccupied by tracking and searching, that worrying about the past. Even if dull, the memories were still more present than he was used to, but it was much easier not to dwell on them just yet.

The trail led him from the throne room, through a broken down door still hidden in a corner. It was more recent, he could tell by the intensity and the smell of the forest that was mingled into the scent he'd been trailing. He was getting close now, and his curiosity was growing with each passing moment, because this scent was becoming too familiar, too comforting by now.

There was something about that Jesse swore was familiar, somewhere in the back of his mind, like he'd known it before, but wasn't aware of it until now.

He didn't like not knowing, but following the smell of pine and snow and wolf was a better option than standing there and wondering. The stairs he'd found were unfamiliar, small and cramped and hidden away from view. They were something he hadn't seen last time, obviously reserved for the Lord of the castle, now echoing with the sound of claws scratching the bare stone.

After a climb that was both short and almost endless, he emerged in a small sitting area. It was immediately different from the rest of the castle he'd passed through so far. Nothing was broken, there was no rubble lining the walls, no dust to muffle his steps. It looked as clean as a part of an abandoned castle could be.

There was no furniture though, everything completely still and empty, completely at odds with the rest of the castle. Jesse didn't have to wonder about it for long, the glow of a light spilling from under the door to his left, and he knew he'd found the lair of this beast he'd been looking for. He hadn't been expecting much when he shifted and started the search, but this wasn't what he'd had in mind.

Then the door opened, letting more warm light out, almost blinding him to the fact that there was a man in the doorway.

"Come in," he said, low and gravely, like a man that hadn't spoken aloud in a long time.

He moved then, to let Jesse pass and enter the room. The difference was startling, between this room and the rest of the castle and the town, but it explained so much.

The warmth was almost overwhelming, both the warmth of the fire that was burning in the massive stone fireplace, but the atmosphere as well. The walls were covered in plush tapestries, the floors lined with carpets and several furs near the fireplace. Books lay on every possible surface. Nothing in that room was broken, or dusty. And everything smelled like the wolf he'd been tracking, but it was nowhere in sight.

It was a lot to take in all at once.

"I was surprised to see you back here," the man said, and Jesse turned to look at him now that there was enough light on his face, both from the fire and coming in through the windows.

He willed himself into his human body almost instantly, suffering the pain of a quick shift instead of a slower gradual one, but it didn't matter at the moment. There was no mistaking the Archer's face, but Jesse really wanted to see it through his human eyes before he believed it.

There was no mistaking it though. He was older, his hair whiter than it had been, his face more tired, but it was still him. The eyes hadn't changed at all, and they bore such a strong resemblance to the eyes of the white wolf Jesse had been following, it was stupid of him not to realize sooner. His expectations were exceeded by the reality of the situation, but he found himself relieved all the same, at knowing there was no danger here after all. Not anymore at least.

Before he could stop himself, before he could think about what he was doing, Jesse hurried forward, his hands grasping at the Archer's face. He noted the surprise for a moment, and their lips met immediately after, just as soft and eager as he'd remembered.

He let go all too soon, aware that he'd overstepped several boundaries, but he couldn't help it just then. The Archer was the only good memory he'd had from back then, the only warm moment he treasured. A few night together before the battle even started, few words whispered in the dark in the brief moments when their lips weren't otherwise occupied. No names, no facts, no familiarity.

Just a simple admission of fear for what was coming for them, and a short reprieve before they faced down death.

"Sorry," Jesse said as soon as he backed away, suddenly painfully aware of just how naked he was.

The Archer offered him a small smile, fondness evident in it, despite how restrained he was in Jesse's memories. Clearly, he wasn't the same man Jesse remembered though. He turned away, digging through one of the chests and sparing no attention to Jesse, leaving him to suffer over how naked he was and how cold he was growing with each passing moment as he stewed in the awkwardness.

The awkwardness disappeared swiftly, with a bundle of warm clothes he was handed with a look of somewhat baffling fondness. It was still weird, being around a man he thought he'd never see again, dressing in front of him, wearing his clothes no less, but not really awkward.

Confusing was a better word for it. There was more to the Archer than Jesse had thought, more depth hidden behind a stony exterior that had refused to crack. After all the years since they parted ways, the Archer looked like the exterior he'd carefully maintained was close to crumbling, revealing more that Jesse had hope to learn.

"Thank you, darlin'," he said once he was dressed and no longer freezing, but still drawn to the fire even if it meant having to turn away from his companion.

"Hanzo," he said, voice still so soft and fragile, like it might break if he spoke too loudly. "My name is Hanzo."

Jesse turned, couldn't help it, not when this was shared so easily with him now, when it was impossible to learn before. He couldn't help but marvel at his own luck, and how obvious it became in that moment that this was probably more than just simple luck. For him to return to this place that held the darkest memories of his life, the place where the darkness in him came to be, only to find a warm safe haven in the midst of it, well. It had to mean something.

From the look on Hanzo's face, the sentiment was shared.

There was undoubtedly more to tell about Hanzo's story, but it didn't seem like a good moment to ask. Jesse just felt like staring for a moment longer, to convince himself that this was real. His mind had been prone to playing tricks on him since the moment he stepped into the forest and he couldn't just ignore that. But to conjure up the Archer, that seemed unlikely.

In all honesty, Jesse hadn't thought of him in years. There was regret tied to the memory of him, disappointment, sadness, worry. But all of that went away, faded with the memories from Eichenwalde the longer he stayed away and did his best to simply forget.

Hanzo was looking at him expectantly, waiting in silence until Jesse realized he was being stupid.

"Jesse," he said simply, coughing to cover up some awkwardness that was threatening to resurface.

Minutes in the presence of a person he once thought could become someone to him, and he was rendered speechless. A lot had changed since then, since his foolish thoughts of escaping Eichenwalde together, but he couldn't quash down the hope that was rearing its head. This all felt a bit too much like destiny, should he allow himself to believe such a thing existed.

"Why are you here?"

The question was spoken just as quietly as everything else Hanzo had said, but this sounded more like the man Jesse had known. There was something hard in his words, in the way he asked, as if fearing he wouldn't like the answer. And yet, he wasn't asking about the fact Jesse came to him in the form of a wolf, something most people are curious about, if they live to see the transformation.

"I'm on a job," Jesse said, knowing honesty was the only way to go. Who would he lie to anyway, all the way out there. "I was told this town is haunted and that people are scared whatever's haunting Adlerbrunn is gonna come down and haunt them too."

Unexpectedly, Hanzo laughed.

Jesse imagined it would have been loud, had he been used to speaking or laughing out loud, but from what he'd gathered in the short while since he arrived, Hanzo had been alone for a long time. Why exactly that was, Jesse didn't know or dare to ask just yet.

"Let me guess," Jesse started, smiling a little as he listened to Hanzo's laughter die down. "You're the one doin' the hauntin'?"

Hanzo only gave him a look, answering the question without having to use words. That answer was very obvious, if Jesse took the time to think about everything he'd seen since entering the forest.

"I only live here," Hanzo said. "I have not been haunting anyone."

There was still something about him that said he was amused by this, or at least Jesse thought that was the case. Maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see, something that would give him hope that they could maybe reconnect. Hope that he'd actually found someone who understand what he is, and doesn't fear it.

People who weren't afraid of him were in short supply.

"I guess I don't have a job anymore then," Jesse said, turning back to the fire, finally warming up his hands and simply enjoying the warmth. With all the traveling he'd done to get there, he didn't get a chance to spend a lot of time near a fire, and the cold was far from pleasant unless he shifted. For a moment, Jesse wondered if he'd have to leave immediately now that it was obvious there was nothing for him here.

Well, nothing to hunt at least.

There was rustling behind him, the shuffle of feet and the rustling of fabric, the creak of an old bed before Hanzo spoke again.

"What is your job?" he asked, still so damn quiet.

"I hunt things," Jesse replied, "same as before."

The silence that followed was almost deafening, interrupted only by the crackle of fire that had no regard for what was happening between them.

"You hunt those like yourself?"

Jesse couldn't tell if that was judgment in his voice or if he was simply curious, but it was a question he'd heard several times before, and the conversation that followed never ended well for him. He never had a chance to explain what he does, or why. He was never asked why he was like this in the first place.

"I hunt the bad ones," he replied, hoping it would be enough. Under the surprise and shock about seeing Hanzo again, he was happy, maybe for the first time in years. At the moment, he only wanted it to last a bit longer.

The silence enveloped them again, heavier this time, more oppressive and full of expectation. Full of an anticipation for violence, and a hope that it wouldn't come to that.

All of a sudden, Jesse was tired. Tired of what he did, of who he was, of everything that led him there. Tired of the fact that this was the first moment of peace he'd had that allowed him to realize this. He was bone tired and desperate for rest, for an escape from everything he was used to.

"I see," Hanzo said, his voice barely a gravely whisper, but loud enough to break the silence.

There was so much silence there, Jesse realized, before turning his back on the fire to look at Hanzo, fully expecting skepticism or judgement. Instead, all he saw was how tired Hanzo looked too.

Tired of what, he couldn't tell. Nor did he want to ask just yet, but he still hoped there would be a chance to find out. He wondered briefly if Eichenwalde was big enough for the both of them.

"You do not think I am one of the bad ones?" Hanzo asked, eyes as intent as always, seemingly boring into the very core of him.

He couldn't possibly be able to do that, but what did Jesse know really.

"No," Jesse said, knowing this as a fact. "No, I don't think you are."

Unsurprisingly, another silence followed. Jesse wasn't sure if that counted as a good start to what could possibly be another shot at getting to know each other, with all the silences that were growing more tense as time passed.

But it wasn't on Jesse to speak. He was an intruder in someone else's space, in the very heart of possibly hostile territory. He wished he was wrong on that account, he wished there was nothing hostile there and that maybe he could rest for a while at least, here where it's peaceful.

Hanzo observed him still, attention unwavering and almost too difficult to bear. He was the same during the battle against Junkenstein's minions, focused and dedicated to taking them out, but at the same time there were moments when that same focus was turned towards Jesse. In the lull of the battle, Jesse felt eyes on his back, so many times until it became comforting. The gaze followed by the whiz of an arrow and the thud of a metal body. His life safer for it, as far from the others as he was.

Back then, the scrutiny was much easier to bear, with the distance between them acting as a buffer. But now, with barely any space between them, Jesse couldn't escape the intensity of it.

Hanzo didn't say anything though, made no comment about what Jesse had said. The silence spoke volumes all the same.

And they were back to the awkwardness, and a silence that rang through the room with so many things they weren't talking about. Jesse didn't know how to bring any of them up, and Hanzo didn't look eager to do so either. They were just left staring at each other, waiting for something to happen that may break the silence and the moment.

But Jesse wasn't averse to this either. He was given the chance to look, to take it all in. The sight of the room, and the Archer he knew - so different and yet the exact same as he remembered. He was an array of contradictions, so relateable and yet so mysterious at the same time. Jesse could observe him for ages, and never truly figure him out. That was what drew him to Hanzo in the first place, the mystery and intrigue that came easily to a man that said very little, and none of what was said revealed anything of importance about him.

It was the complete opposite of what Jesse was in his youth, especially back then when they'd met and all he wanted was to learn more about the people he could have died with. None of them were willing to say much though.

And yet, despite changing since then, despite learning to keep quiet and not asking questions that may get him killed, Jesse found himself curious all over again, eager to ask, but no longer eager to share. That was the only reason he said nothing after all - questions would hardly be fair if he wasn't willing to answer them in return.

"Mind if I stay here a while?"

That was the one question he couldn't stop, it simply rolled off his tongue and broke the silence into pieces, opening the gate to something potentiality worse. Or better. Hard to say just yet, when Hanzo continued to look at him, giving almost nothing away, but betrayed by the surprised widening of his eyes and the barely noticeable parting of his lips that suggested he wanted to say something.

He didn't say it in the end, but Jesse could still hope. After all, he didn't say no either.


	2. Interlude

It was just a forest.

Jesse had to repeat that to himself several times as he was approaching Eichenwalde. It was _just_ a forest, no matter how big and dark and menacing it looked. Just a forest.

It did a very good job looking like it was made of darkness itself, but that couldn't have been possible. There were people living in there, good people, who were in danger and that's why he was called there. He was going to help them, and a forest will not scare him away. Still doing a very good job of it, but he was determined not to let it succeed.

A road was easy to find, with torches lighting the way and a throng of people leaving the forest that were kind enough to point him towards Adlerbrunn, even if they looked at him with fear when he had said where he was going.

But the forest was even more menacing once he was inside, the torches lighting the road, but also casting long flickering shadows that disappeared between the trees. Despite hunting things borne from the darkness, he was having a hard time remaining fearless when a loud echo of laughter sounded around him. There was no visible point of origin for it, nothing to tell him where it came from and why.

And then it was gone again, as if nothing happened, making him think perhaps he'd imagined it.

It was easier to think this was his imagination playing tricks on him as he continued walking through the dark, surrounded by eerie silence. Only the sound of flowing water made it to his ears, a creek somewhere next to the road, just between the trees where he couldn't see it. Not for the first time, Jesse wondered why exactly he decided to finish this journey at night. Especially since he knew exactly what was waiting for him in Adlerbrunn.

But that was a regret for another time, since it was too late to think about that, with the majority of the walk already done. There was no one willing to go into the forest that could give him a ride, but that was fine. He barely had anything with him aside from his gun, ammo and a crossbow. Didn't think he'd need much beyond that.

Still, he hurried just to get out of the dark as quickly as possible, unwilling to stay there for longer than absolutely necessary. He was getting tired and hungry and really sick of the forest.

And the forest ended abruptly just around the bend, and revealed a tavern with a small square. The streets up with torches, but not a single soul in sight. Most windows were covered with blinds, and the ones that weren't remained dark and lifeless.

The outer walls of most buildings were full of posters written in German. He didn't speak the language, but he could understand the meaning anyway with the picture that explained enough. There was no one around to ask for directions, but Jesse could see the castle just up the hill.

He could also feel eyes on his back, sure that some of those windows weren't as empty as they seemed, but he could understand the wariness towards strangers at the moment. At least his destination was easy to find, and Jesse hurried up the hill through the abandoned streets with the hope that the Lord would feed him at least.

The castle gates were just within sight when the laughter echoed again, much louder this time, almost shaking the town to its foundation. He stopped and looked around, but there was no indication as to where it was coming from and that in itself scared him a little.

He was no stranger to fear, knowing he'd be a fool not to fear the things he hunted, but this was different.

Usually, he was there to battle things that came from the night and threatened people that had no means of protecting themselves. What he was up against here though, was just a man. A brilliant man that used his knowledge in the worst of ways, and Jesse was sure what Lord Adlerbrunn wrote to him didn't cover even half of what was going on there.

The things he did write sounded bad enough already.

Despite everything he'd dealt with so far, Jesse was always most surprised by the things regular people were willing to do to hurt each other. This was no exception really, and it wasn't usually what he was willing to get involved in, but the mention of experimenting with reanimation was enough to draw him all the way there. He'd seen results of such experiments before - to say they were successful would be overstating it by far too much.

But he put thoughts of that aside for the time being, turning back to the castle doors and the two terrified looking guards in front. They didn't hesitate much when he walked up to them, asking to be let in, which would be worrisome in any other situation. Just then, it showed how desperate they were for help and they didn't care who it was that provided it.

One of the guards led him through maze like hallways until they reached a throne room. It looked less lively than Jesse thought it should have, with just a few guards along the walls, a big man sitting on the throne and three people in front of him.

He was noticed immediately, all eyes turning to him as soon as he was through the doorway.

"You must be the gunslinger," the Lord said, beckoning him closer.

The other three stared at him, trying to figure him out most likely, and he wasn't much different in that moment. He was surprised to see there were only four of them present at the time that was listed in his letter, but it wasn't his place to question it.

A woman stood to the far left, serious looking, but stunning, with a tattoo under one of her keen eyes and a streak of gray in her hair. She would have looked dangerous enough even without the rifle slung over her shoulder.

Next to her was a man, tall and broad shouldered, with a head of light hair. In this lighting, Jesse couldn't say if it was gray or blond, not that it mattered particularly. His face was completely covered, only the tip of a scar visible on his forehead. He turned away from Jesse almost immediately, as if his interest was that short lived.

The third man was intriguing. His clothes looked out of place, and so did his weapon of choice. Jesse hadn't seen a bow in a long time, especially not one like this. The man's black hair was pulled back, tied with a silk ribbon at the back of his head, revealing a stony face. His shoulders were broad, but he was much shorter than the man next to him. Still, that didn't make him any less frightening.

"Please, join us for a moment before you're shown to your rooms," the Lord said as soon as Jesse stood with the others, before launching into an explanation of the situation.

It was clear the four of them were the only ones to answer the Lord's call. Jesse couldn't tell if there even were more that got the letter, but that didn't really matter. It was all on them.

He learned that the woman was an alchemist, there to heal them through the battle. The soldier was a mercenary, someone who answered the call of money. But Jesse couldn't figure out the archer. His role in this was a mystery, and the man himself didn't seem too keen on sharing anything. Not even a single word spoken during the meeting with the Lord. He nodded when asked a question, but mostly stayed completely silent while the Lord and the Alchemist spoke.

The Soldier seemed to find no issue with the Alchemist being the one to discuss strategies, and the Archer remained silent, so Jesse didn't think to intervene much unless he had a suggestion that neither of them thought of. Those were few and far in between, but the overall plan was solid enough in case of an open attack.

All Jesse wanted was to go to bed and sleep off the trip and the memory of the forest. He was sure the place would look less menacing in the daylight. His attention was drawn to the Archer instead, finding himself observed by a pair of very intense eyes. Nothing was said still, not even when the Lord bade them good night and sent a guard to show them to their rooms.

Jesse observed him in turn, more interested in the Archer than the other two, watching the way he moved with confidence, the strength in him visible with every minuscule movement. It was fascinating, to say the least, and Jesse couldn't help but be intrigued by someone with such strength and competence. He may have had a type, and wasn't afraid to admit it.

His eyes took all of the Archer in, from his hair, across his wide bad and down his legs. He was probably being inappropriate, but Jesse couldn't help his curiosity.

But he hadn't expected to be caught, especially not by the Archer as soon as he lifted his gaze. Nothing was said, the Archer didn't call him out on this, he simply looked Jesse over from head to toe, slowly and deliberately, before entering the room he was shown to.

Jesse was confused more than anything else, curious too and more than a little surprised, but completely at a loss for what to do about it. So he did nothing but enter the room he was given and hoped that he wouldn't be walking to his death in the day that followed.

* * *

Instead of certain death, Jesse had been given days of uncertainty. Days of wondering when the attack would come, days of hoping it may not come at all. Days of waking next to a man he didn't know any better than the first day they met, and yet it was still days waking to a feeling of comfort. To a feeling that this uncertainty wasn't his alone.

The Archer still spoke very little though. Everything he said held meaning, the words heavy every time, and Jesse was left to fill the silence if such a thing was ever necessary.

But this arrangement worked. He hadn't felt the loneliness or the fear since he'd arrived, too focused as he was on anticipating the battle, and solving the mystery of the Archer. But the battle took days to happen, and the calm before it was almost unbearable. The uncertainty kept him alert and on edge during the days, when he wandered through Adlerbrunn expecting to be ambushed at every corner.

Yet he constantly went out anyway, preferring that to being cooped up in the castle all the time. The forest was indeed far less menacing during the day, and maybe even pleasant if he allowed himself to feel peace from time to time.

At times he could feel another presence nearby, but he never saw anyone around. The feeling that it was the Archer sneaking about was hard to shake, and he hadn't even tried, reveling in the fact that he was almost never alone. That in itself was strange to get used to. He'd always been on his own.

And his suspicions were confirmed when the Archer dropped down from a nearby tree at the first sounds of explosions coming from the castle. They shared a brief look, something that held nothing but finality, before running towards the town.

The street was overrun by people running towards one of the lower castle doors while zomnics moved slowly down the hill. Jesse stood frozen for a moment, unsure what to do, but the answer came almost instantly in the form of an arrow being shot from beside him.

They came there to fight and to protect the people, and Jesse froze as soon as an enemy showed itself.

The castle guards were guiding the townsfolk to safety, but the two of them made straight for the zomnics. They didn't shoot back, and Jesse knew there was something off about them immediately, but didn't dare think about it just then.

Until he landed a shot that blew up the zomnic and the several around it.

They both stopped for a moment, unsure how to continue with this new information. The zomnics weren't meant to attack, they were essentially walking bombs unleashed into town, and there were too many for them to stop.

"We need to get to the castle," Jesse said, looking around to see how many people were still left outside.

Unsurprisingly, there didn't seem to be that many, given that they had time to run before the two of them made it out of the forest, and that half of the people already left Eichenwalde behind in the days since he'd arrived.

They were at a disadvantage though, having taken only his gun and almost no ammo when he'd left the castle, and the Archer looked like he had barely any arrows with him. At least those could be reused, Jesse figured when he noticed the Archer picking several of them out of fallen zomnics, careful not to activate the explosives while he pulled them out.

"Go through the main street," the Archer said, looking behind them for a moment before turning back. "I will go around and see if they are coming from any other direction."

With a nod of acknowledgement, they parted ways, both of them rushing towards the castle. Jesse passed too many zomnics to count, all of them slow and mindless, but he saw where they were coming from.

Fighting the urge to investigate alone, he ran towards the main castle door, where the Soldier stood waiting.

"We need to defend the castle door," he said grimly. "There are more than we expected. Civilians are being evacuated through the castle as soon as possible, and we need to hold the door until they're all out."

Lord Adlerbrunn had shown them plans of the castle, and the maze of tunnels carved into the hill bellow it that led all the way down and out of the forest. It was the safest way to get the people out of town, but if the castle was overrun before they could all escape, they would end up trapped underground.

The plan to protect the castle while the people escape was one of the back up plans, not one they thought they'd have to use.

But the plans were all made with the assumption that they would only need to fight the doctor and his monster, whatever it may be. The zomnics were unexpected and completely unwelcome, but unfortunately they had no say in it.

"Understood," Jesse said, continuing towards the door. "Need to grab more ammo and a backup weapon," he added in explanation, before running into the castle without waiting for a reply.

The Alchemist was on her way out just as he came in. They only nodded at each other, to acknowledge each other's presence, but wasted no time on small talk now that their full focus was required. This is what they came for, and Jesse couldn't say he wasn't just a bit excited too, knowing he would finally do what he came there for.

But on the other hand, he wasn't looking forward to a battle against enemies that had no will of their own. The zomnics were nothing more than weapons behind which the real monster hid. It was far from a fair fight, but the time for changing that had long since passed.

Jesse found all the ammo he brought with him, and his crossbow just in case, knowing he could reuse the arrows if there turned out to be far more zomnics than expected. They'd already worked out where they would position themselves to protect the castle best, and he hoped the plan worked as well with zomnics in the mix as well.

He made it back outside just in time to meet up with the Archer as well.

"They are only attacking from inside the town," he said to all three of them. "The side of the castle that isn't facing a cliff is completely empty."

"They're coming from the building across the bridge," Jesse said, pointing vaguely to the door just out of sight. "They don't attack, but they're filled with explosives."

The zomnics were all eerily silent as they moved, none of them coming close to the castle door. They all just moved down the street quietly and slowly, unnervingly so even, for what felt like hours. It may have been hours for all Jesse knew, and he hadn't even realized, not until he suddenly realized how difficult it was getting to see.

"Light the torches," the Alchemist said, voice commanding, but not loud. Even she must have felt like it was wrong to disturb this silence. "We don't want to get caught off guard."

That was easier said than done, he realized when the doctor himself showed up on the balcony and his laughter echoed through the night. It was the same laughter Jesse had heard the night he arrived into town, but much louder and more menacing. He looked like a madman and sounded like one as well, capturing Jesse's attention until the moment the Alchemist shouted for everyone to get into position.

Jesse barely climbed up on the ramparts, covering one of the doors where the zomnics were coming from, when the first of them arrived. A zomnic different from the others, one with guns that shot at them, taking them by surprise and almost landing a shot on the Archer. Jesse took him out quickly, earning himself a nod in response, but it was already obvious they were at a disadvantage.

The night was nearly endless, wave after wave of zomnic coming out of the doctor's lab, knowing nothing of tiredness or hunger. They moved and they tried to get to the door, most of them failing at the hands of the Soldier, but there were too many in the end, aided in their effort by the doctor himself and his abomination.

Killing the abomination was a moment of hope for them, an combined effort by the four of them to defeat the monster and do their job. A moment of victory that didn't last nearly long enough.

Jesse had recognized the Witch of the Wilds the moment she appeared, with her Reaper in tow. She was mentioned in many stories, both old and new, always the same, always despicable and always impossible to defeat.

With a few simple words, she brought the monster back from the dead, as if it was no big feat.

Their victory was gone in the blink of an eye, followed by the doctor's laughter. Jesse knew then that the battle was lost for them. They were mere mortals, unable to defeat the power that denied death. The doctor, with his wits and his minions, was still an opponent they could match.

But the Witch's power was endless, compared to the state they were in.

Too tired, too weary to hold them back any longer. For every zomnic they shot down, two more appeared through the doors of the doctor's laboratory. They were running out of both ammo and time, more and more zomnics reaching their goal at the castle door.

The wood splintered and groaned under the attack. The Soldier was barely standing, after so many explosions going off right next to him, and even the Alchemist's concoctions were unable to give him strength.

She was the one to order the retreat, but they were all thinking it, unable to fight any longer.

She was the one to lead the way as they ran, leaving the Archer's dragons behind to buy them some time.

The Soldier almost crumbled under his own weight, looking for purchase on Jesse's shoulder as they ran, with the Alchemist in the front and the Archer trailing behind.

There was some hope returned, as they made their way through the empty tunnels, secure in the knowledge that the people got away. Another hope extinguished all too soon, when they'd reached the end and found mayhem. Bodies, both human and zomnic, covered the ground, the grass around them still smoldering from the explosions.

The people that survived were either gone or lying on the ground, injured and panicked, crying out in fear.

The Archer was the first to react, shooting down one of the approaching zomnics.

"Help the survivors," he said, taking out another arrow, "and I will keep the zomnics at bay while you get them to safety."

It didn't sound like a good plan, or like an plan at all, but he couldn't argue. One of them had to stay behind to secure their escape, and the Archer was the only one with any ammo left, save for the few arrows Jesse still had for the crossbow. The decision to leave that behind with the Archer was an easy one to make.

"Take this," he said in way of a goodbye, but still hoping they would see each other soon.

He only got a nod and a small smile in reply, a sad fragile thing that bore no resemblance to the rare genuine smile he was graced with during the previous days. Jesse would take what he could get though, now that he had no other choice, and he said nothing more, turning away to offer his help to whoever needed it.

The Alchemist was already shouting out orders, rallying people and calming the panic as best as she could, with the Soldier by her side. Jesse did his best to focus on the living, rather than on the dead, but they were difficult to ignore.

He did his best to focus on those in need, and not on the one that offered to possibly sacrifice himself so they could get away. But that was difficult to ignore as well.

Still, he followed orders, helped those that needed it and hoped he'd see the Archer again.


	3. Whole

Scents were more difficult to pick out and recognize with a human nose, when one had the knowledge of what a wolf's nose could pick up, but it wasn't impossible. Especially when the entire space was saturated with it, when it hung heavy in the air and clinging to everything around him. Almost as heavy as the blankets and furs he was covered with.

It wasn't a bad way to wake up, wrapped in warmth and the comforting smell of someone familiar, safer than he'd been in too long. Jesse hadn't even realized until now how much of a toll it took on him to live on the road, sleep under the stars or in abandoned buildings, because he never had to hunt in civilization. A campfire could only do so much when there was barely any cover from the wind.

This was both the same as his usual hunts, and yet so different. A contradiction, just like Hanzo.

Hard not to think about him when everything had his scent, down to the clothes Jesse was wearing. There was no escaping it, and he hadn't even bothered trying. He was warm and comfortable, lying in a real bed for the first time in what felt like forever. Winter and snow seemed to be a lifetime away at the moment.

He was reminded of the winter as he woke fully, but still unwilling to open his eyes in fear everything he was sensing would disappear. The sounds of a storm from outside, the howling of wind that threatened to raze everything to the ground, the sound of fire crackling in the fireplace as more wood was added to it. The sound of heavy breathing and sniffling, that just confirmed he wasn't alone.

Opening his eyes came easy then, if only to allow himself a moment to observe Hanzo before he was noticed.

"I know you are awake," Hanzo said as soon as Jesse's eyes were open.

He didn't turn from where he was stoking the fire, still sniffling loudly from time to time, but sounding like he was doing his best not to. For some reason, that warmed Jesse even more, and he sat up in bed to watch Hanzo do pretty much nothing.

He was dressed much warmer than he'd been the day before, an air of cold and snow still clinging to him. Actual snow still clinging to him, Jesse noticed once he looked closer.

The room was confusingly dark, making it difficult to tell the time, but Jesse knew himself and his sleeping habits, his internal clock surprisingly accurate as he was growing older. It was definitely morning. The windows were covered though, and only candles and the fireplace lighted the room.

"How bad is it outside?" Jesse asked, eyes still on Hanzo's broad back, following the hint of muscle visible through the thick sweater.

"Very bad," Hanzo said, finally letting go of the fire iron and turning around. "I almost did not make it back before the worst of it."

That was more consecutive words Hanzo had possibly ever said to Jesse, but Jesse couldn't focus on it as his attention was drawn away to the chair next to the fireplace. His clothes and hat were carefully laid out, drying by the fire. He found his weapons a short distance away, in a corner next to Hanzo's bow. It looked natural, to have them together like that.

So Jesse didn't ask where Hanzo had gone, when the answer was laid out in front of him.

"Thank you," he said instead.

Hanzo replied with an averted gaze, a light nod of his head and an impressive lack of words. Not surprising. Incredibly endearing though.

"So what now?" Jesse asked after a moment of silence. He had some mercy for Hanzo, giving up on watching and turning away to adjust his pillow so he could lean on it against the headboard.

It didn't look like they'd be going anywhere for a while and Jesse didn't see a point in getting out of bed unless he absolutely had to.

"Now we stay here," Hanzo replied simply. As if Jesse hadn't figured that out. "I just need to bring us some food."

"Need help?"

Hanzo was already at the door, hand on the door knob, looking like he was ready to bolt as fast as possible.

"No," he said softly, "you stay."

With that he was gone, and Jesse was left reeling over those words, knowing Hanzo meant it just for now, just until he returns with food, and not as an answer to the question Jesse posed hours ago that still remained unanswered. No one stopped him from hoping though, letting the words sink in and warm his insides.

He couldn't even explain why it was so important to stay, but he knew it was.

It was a chance for something better, an opportunity to face his fears and regrets from the past, if nothing else. Jesse so desperately needed to get rid of those regrets, and most of them revolved around Hanzo and the way they left things. Or rather the way they left everything, parting without so much as a goodbye when Hanzo disappeared into the night and Jesse could do nothing to find him. He had tried, probably for longer than he should have considering Hanzo clearly didn't want to be found.

For a moment, Jesse was convinced Hanzo wouldn't return this time either, that he would vanish again, but the thought was gone when the door opened again, blowing cold air into the room as Hanzo entered. Just like that, Jesse was feeling silly for being so paranoid for no reason. After all, if the storm was half as bad as it sounded, there was no leaving Eichenwalde on foot.

Their eyes met just as Hanzo closed the door again, and in that moment everything seemed still while Jesse was sure Hanzo could read him like a book. All his fears and paranoia and all his shortcomings, laid bare in that moment.

And then Hanzo looked away, walked over to the table by the covered up window and put the food down without a word.

Jesse was starting to think he'd used up all his words for the day earlier, when talking about the storm, and wouldn't that be a shame. Now that they were trapped in there with just each other, Jesse was sure they'd have to talk eventually. He was gathering courage just to ask the things he wanted to ask for years.

Funny how he could brave hunting a murderous beast in the dead of night, but he couldn't bring himself to ask a simple why. Why did Hanzo leave without a goodbye? Why was he living here all alone? Why?

Instead of asking the important questions, Jesse settled on something easier to bear.

"How do you get food up here?" he asked, eyeing the jar of jam Hanzo was carefully placing on the table next to a stick of butter wrapped in greasy packing paper. "I can't imagine you makin' butter and jam up here."

Hanzo turned to him, utterly serious, making Jesse fear he'd asked too much.

"Why not?" Hanzo asked seriously, sounding almost offended that Jesse would assume like this. For a moment, the seriousness on his face made Jesse forget they were talking about making butter.

And then Hanzo smirked, a barely there whisper of a smirk on his lips, but Jesse recognized it immediately, and couldn't help but laugh in return.

"I know someone Stuttgart who brings supplies to the edge of the forest," Hanzo said, sounding as amused as Jesse thought was possible at the moment.

This at least brought some relief to Jesse, knowing Hanzo wasn't truly alone. Lonely without a doubt, but at least not entirely alone.

"I imagine she was the one to start the rumors that brought you here," Hanzo added with some measure of fondness, once again surprising Jesse.

He couldn't tell if he was just so easily taken by surprise, or if Hanzo had changed more than expected since the last time they spoke.

"So y'have everythin' you need?" Jesse asked, growing more curious about how Hanzo was living here. "Everythin' but good company, I s'ppose."

"The wolves are very good company," Hanzo said, one of his sharp eyebrows raised. "They do not talk too much."

His words, as harsh as they appeared, were said with another one of those tiny smirks, and Jesse knew he was being teased in good nature, something he'd missed immensely. Especially from Hanzo, who kept his sense of humor hidden so well, it seemed like he didn't have one.

"Now hold on," Jesse said, unable to hide the smile, "that's unfair. I talk just the right amount."

Hanzo gave him a look at that, one that suggested Jesse talked far more than just the right amount, which had been true last time. A lot has changed about him since then, though, and he was afraid Hanzo would never get a chance to learn the new parts of him.

More than that, he was afraid he'd never get a chance to learn the new parts of Hanzo. He didn't really know the old parts either, but those didn't matter as much anymore. The past should stay in the past, Jesse was determined about that going forward. Still, that thought didn't stop him from wondering at least what happened to Hanzo after they parted ways.

The more he thought about that, the more stifling the bed was, with how heavy with Hanzo's scent it wrapped around him, reminding Jesse how starved of touch he was. It was an odd thought to pop into his mind, but once it was there, he couldn't get rid of it. Not with Hanzo still looking at him like that.

"Maybe you just don't talk enough," Jesse said as he finally moved the blankets off himself and put his feet down on the floor. Even with the fire, it was uncomfortably cold compared to the warmth of the bed. Jesse was regretting getting up immediately.

"I talk just the right amount," Hanzo parroted Jesse's words with obvious mischief in his voice.

The banter was easy to handle, but Jesse couldn't help but notice that it was a poor attempt at avoiding the inevitable and Jesse was becoming tired with it.

"Then you wouldn't mind tellin' me why you're here," he said, deliberately not looking at Hanzo, allowing him at least the dignity of keeping his reaction to himself. "Last I saw, you were making a run for it like the rest of us."

Hanzo sighed audibly, the sound cut off by the scraping of a heavy wooden chair along one of the rare bare surfaces in the room. Jesse waited patiently, now that his question, or at least one of many, was out in the air between them. He didn't need to push for an answer, it would either happen or it wouldn't.

"I returned home," Hanzo said after a while, and Jesse finally looked up.

Hanzo wasn't looking at him, his gaze fixed on the wall in front of him. His hands were clenched on top of the table, looking like he had no idea what to do with them. Jesse could relate, suddenly feeling like he should have stayed quiet.

"There was nothing left for me there," Hanzo continued, eyes glazing over, like he was lost in some memory. "All that I cared for was gone, so I traveled and the road led me back here."

That sounded like the bare bones of the story to Jesse, but it seemed like it took more effort out of Hanzo to say just this much and he wasn't keen on forcing more. If he was lucky, he'd stay there longer and Hanzo would tell him anyway.

"Were they still here?" Jesse asked, unsure what he wanted the answer to be.

Hanzo looked at it him then, looking relieved that he wasn't asked more about his family.

"The witch was gone," Hanzo said, his eyes unfocused again. "When I arrived, the doctor was dying. The monster was already dead."

Jesse wondered what force was able to kill them, when the four of them failed.

Hanzo scoffed then, interrupting Jesse's thoughts. "Did you know the monster followed us?"

It sounded like a rhetorical question, so Jesse stayed quiet, watching Hanzo carefully as he listened.

"It had followed us through the forest, then roamed the area until someone brave enough hunted it down." It sounded like there was more to that too.

"It had managed to kill over a dozen people before anything was done."

Jesse stayed quiet, regretting his questions maybe a little. But he needed to know. It was his failing to, that the monster was left alive and free to hurt people.

"Do you know that it took me a year to dispose of most of the zomnics we have killed?" Hanzo asked, but once again it sounded like he wasn't expecting an answer. His voice was growing rougher though, now that he spoke more than he probably had in a long time.

"Where'd you put them?" Jesse asked, if nothing else but to give Hanzo a short break from speaking.

"Inside the empty houses," Hanzo said, "after I retrieved anything useful from them."

"What about the doctor's lab?"

Hanzo closed his eyes with a sigh, and Jesse was unsure if he wanted to hear about the doctor's lab.

"I have gone in once," Hanzo said after a short pause, "and I would rather never go again. Anything relating to his research was burned and the laboratory was closed."

Jesse noticed there was no mention of the doctor, and at this point he was sure he'd rather not know. Hanzo didn't seem willing to share anyway, so he didn't bother asking, knowing he already got more answers than he was expecting.

"Forgive me," Hanzo said out of the blue, "I forgot to bring water."

And then he was gone, so fast Jesse had no time to reply to that. Maybe he should have seen it coming, after prying and getting Hanzo to talk so much when he clearly wasn't used to it, his voice growing scratchier by the second. It was bad enough to make Jesse regret asking so soon, but what other choice did he have? Hanzo has yet to answer the very first question Jesse had asked, and Jesse had no idea if he'd have any time to ask what he really wanted to know if he was forced to leave as soon as the storm cleared out.

The door opened again, faster than he'd been expecting. He was fully expecting Hanzo to stay away to catch his breath where Jesse couldn't see him, but he was back almost immediately.

Except a white furry head pushed the door open, a clay jug hanging precariously from his maw, with drops of water sloshing out with each step. He moved carefully, eyes darting to Jesse for a moment before turning back towards the table, and Jesse watched as he deposited the jug on the table, then returned to close the door.

After that, Jesse was at a loss for expectations. There was no way to continue the conversation now, since it would be awfully onesides, but at the same time that seemed like a good time to tell Hanzo about himself.

Much easier to talk about those memories when there was no way for Hanzo to show pity.

Without prompting, Hanzo jumped on the bed behind Jesse and settled down, his snout prodding at Jesse until he moved and put his legs back up. Hanzo was huge in this body, covering most of the bed and leaving barely any space for Jesse until he tentatively leaned against that huge warm body and relaxed when it was clear Hanzo didn't mind this arrangement. Which was good, because Jesse didn't mind either.

"I wasn't a wolf last time we met," he said, avoiding Hanzo's yellow eyes even though he was sure Hanzo knew this. "I came back lookin' for you a couple a'days later, in case you were still in the forest."

This was a particular memory Jesse didn't have a habit of revisiting, and he realized his hand was looking for comfort in Hanzo's soft fur only after he as clinging to it. Hanzo did nothing to stop him though, so he didn't.

"I guess I should've expected to find something, if not you," he continued with a humorless scoff. "I wasn't expecting the Witch, though."

"But she was expectin' me."

The words were easier to say out loud when Hanzo was like this, but they still weren't completely easy to say. What she did to him couldn't be put simply, couldn't be explained in a simple sentence, not to someone who didn't know him before. He supposed he had time to explain now.

"She was lookin' to punish me, or all of us, for defying them," he continued. "I was just the only one that came back."

It was so stupid to go back, knowing full well that they'd lost and the enemy was very much alive and probably still there. Why wouldn't they have been there anyway, when they'd won the territory? But that was much easier to see now, than then when he'd gone back for the sole reason to maybe find Hanzo.

"I'm not sure what exactly she did, but I woke up that night under a full moon, and I wasn't myself," he said, putting it very lightly.

In reality, he'd woken up with an ache in his body that wouldn't let up, making it impossible to get up from the forest floor. He could hear and sense enemies all around, but could do nothing about them. His senses were overwhelmed, not nearly used to being able to gleam so much from his surroundings. There was a weight on him, crushing him where he lay, making him regret ever coming back. Hell, it took him hours to realize there was no actual weight on him, it was just his mind playing tricks on him because it couldn't handle what happened.

Hanzo moved slowly under him, moving his body so it cocooned around Jesse, offering warmth and something to ground him. Showing him that he was safe and warm and not alone in a dark forest.

"I don't remember much, truth be told," he said, breathing a bit easier now that the worst part was out. "The first days until I learned how to turn back are kinda a blur."

They were a blur of confusion and blood and feeling too much for him to bear, but having no choice in the matter. Being only half in control of his own body, that at the time wasn't actually his, was probably the worst experience of his life. There were no words to describe the sensation of being in a body that doesn't feel like it belongs.

He sat there in silence, unsure what to say, simply letting Hanzo's warmth ground him and remind him that he was safe, that there was nothing out there trying to get him anymore. At least not there, in the middle of the storm in Eichenwalde.

There were plenty of enemies around to want him dead, but none that would find him there. No one knew where he'd gone, and if they did by some miracle find him, Hanzo didn't seem like he'd allow intruders in his territory.

"You were right," he said after a silence that could have been too short or eternal, "you do talk just the right amount."

He smiled at that, turning as much as he could to catch Hanzo's eye and getting a face full of coarse wolf tongue instead. That was enough to make him laugh, certain this was Hanzo's goal anyway, something easier done when there were no words involved. No pity or apologies, or empty words that held no meaning to either of them.

Things were easier like this, and Jesse felt lighter for it, for being able to tell someone after years of silence.

For a reunion between two people who'd only known each other for a few short days, things were getting really heavy and Jesse almost forgot that they didn't know each other at all. He wished he knew Hanzo better before, but that didn't mean he knew anything about him. All the longing he'd done was for someone who may as well have been a figment of his imagination, a personality he'd imagined for Hanzo without having a clue whether it was close to the actual thing or not.

And yet, what they had shared was real.

"Y'know, I missed you," Jesse said, or rather blurted out without giving it much thought, momentarily forgetting that Hanzo would still turn back and be able to reply to everything that had been said. "I wished for a long time that we didn't part ways."

He had been young and hopeful and clinging to the idea of something. Though, currently we wasn't sure if he was clinging to just an idea or an actual possibility. Hanzo invited him in, let him rest, helped him through recounting his worst memories. Something that was only a thing of his imagination was slowly becoming a reality he could pursue.

And he had no idea what to do about it.

Hanzo made the decision for him, the moment he shifted and the big furry body disappeared from under Jesse, making him flail and fall down on the bed next to Hanzo.

"I have missed you too," Hanzo said, looking down at him with something like fondness on his face. "May I kiss you now?" he asked, giving Jesse a very pointed look, reminding him how he decided to say hello the day before.

"Yes, darlin', you may," Jesse said with a grin.

This came easy. Their lips pressing together more tentatively than he could imagine, hands holding on so reverently, like neither of them could believe they're alive in this point in time, to be able to do this. This was like last time, and yet it was so different. While their night together before the battle felt like a goodbye, a goodbye to each other and the world and life itself, this instead felt like a hello.

Like a beginning instead of the end. Something filled with hope instead of desperation.

Something he hadn't been able to imagine fully last time.

"Stay," Hanzo let go long enough to whisper, and made sure Jesse didn't have to imagine anymore.


End file.
